An Unexpected Visitor
by JadeiteZ
Summary: What if a certain someone's father had survived the destruction of Vegeta? Takes place when the Z fighters are preparing for the Androids. I apologize if this is similar to anyone else's story, so far I have not seen one like it on FF.Net.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all you people out there! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so no flames please!

Holds up a shield to protect herself. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. If it were mine, I'd be one rich girl. Which unfortunately I'm not, so please don't sue me!

An Unexpected Visitor

_Pitiful planet!_ Thought the weary looking man in the tree. The man was surprisingly muscular and had an odd looking hairstyle. It was a deep black and jutted out wildly in all different directions. Though his face had a weathered look to it he was still handsome and had a criss-crossing scar on his right cheek. Around his head was a red bandana and a strange looking device over his right ear. The device had a screen connected to it, which covered his right eye. His clothes were odd as well looking to be like a kind of armor. The strangest thing about him though, was the brown tail he had wrapped around his waist. _I must find those magic balls I heard about. To wish back my sons!_ And with that thought the man leaped from the tree and flew into the distance.

It was a sunny day at Capsule Corp and all the Z fighters were gathered. The sounds of laughing, cooking, and sparring could be heard all through the area.

"Is that food ready yet, ChiChi?" asked Goku. "All that fighting with Piccolo has made me really hungry." ChiChi stared at her husband with a severe expression.

"Yes, but if I catch you trying to steal any you won't be getting dinner!" Goku quickly took his hand away from the grill and with a sheepish smile, he ran off to continue his spar with Piccolo.

"Hey Bulma! Are you almost finished with that dressing?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Yes, I got it right here! Good thing Vegeta went to train somewhere off planet or we might not have had enough food!" Bulma replied.

"Well that's no problem with me. If we didn't need him to fight the androids in two years I'd be happy to never see him again!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Well he isn't that bad Chi Chi, he's just a bit misunderstood." Bulma said.

"Like how Yamcha was misunderstood?" Chi Chi suggested slyly.

"Don't even mention that name Chi Chi! That no good for nothing pig! He's been flirting again and has been hiding from me all afternoon! I swear that if he does it again we are through!" Bulma shouted in a rage and stormed off.

"Oh well," Chi Chi sighed, "Food's ready boys come and get it!"

Mean while the stranger had already found one of the Dragonballs and was headed towards a forest area in search of another. _The scouter is reading many energy signatures to the east of here, but I must locate the balls first. I don't want to fight the warriors here just yet._ He was nearing a small looking cottage from which the Dragonball reading was coming from.

"Goku, what's wrong? Why did you stop eating?" Chi Chi was looking at her husband in amazement when he had suddenly stopped scarfing down food.

"I'm picking up an energy level. I don't know who it is, but it feels somehow familiar." Goku was staring off into the distance with a puzzled look on his face. "I think it's coming from our house. I'm going to go check it out."

"I'm coming too, dad!" Gohan said determinedly getting to his feet.

"No, I want all of you to stay here. The power level I'm picking up isn't that strong. I'll be able to handle this on my own." With that said, Goku raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

The stranger stopped outside the quaint looking cottage. _My scouter indicates that the ball is just inside._ He entered the house through a window and followed his beeping scouter through the house. Finally he arrived at a closet and opened the door. There sitting on a hat was a Dragonball. With a smirk on his face he ripped the Dragonball off the hat and accidentally hit the wall of the closet. A picture frame clattered off a shelf and landed at the man's feet. Curious the stranger bent over and picked up the picture.

"No it can't be!" The warrior's voice was full of disbelief. He brought the picture closer to his face. In it, there was a picture of Goku in his orange gi sitting outside the house.

"Kakarot!" The man shouted with shock on his face.

Goku started to cautiously walk toward his home. _That stranger's energy level is coming from inside the house._ All of a sudden, Goku got the feeling that he should know who this person was, but he couldn't figure out who. "Come out! I know somebody's in there!" Goku shouted. The stranger stepped out of the house and stared into a face almost identical to his own.

"My son." The man whispered.

To be continued...

That is if anyone likes it. So please tell me in your reviews! See ya:)


	2. Chapter 2

JadeiteZ: Hello everybody! Wow, looks like I'm finally writing again. Of course that's due to the wonderful inspiration of my two unexpected muses Bardock and Goku. *sweatdrops nervously as she eyes the two forms flanking her chair at the computer.*

Bardock: Stop stalling JZ it's bad enough that we had to come down here to get you to write this story.

JZ: Oh come on it hasn't been that long since I posted the first chapter.

Goku: You call over a year not long?!

JZ: Heh, uh time flies? *shrinks back from the two glares she's receiving* I had a severe case of writer's block, ok!

Bardock: Riggghhht. So that's why you read other people's fanfiction instead of finishing your own for over a year?

JZ: ....

 Bardock: *smirks* 

JZ: Alright if I start writing will you guys stop pestering me?! 

Bardock & Goku: *nods*

Goku: You're just lucky we didn't bring Vegeta. He's ten times worse than we are at authors who don't finish stories with him in it. In fact he was kinda peeved at you for not having him in your story.

JZ: *eyes grow huge* Ok, new deal you guys don't bring Vegeta and I'll write the story, k?

Goku: You got a deal.

JZ: *sighs in relief and starts typing furiously on her keyboard*

Disclaimer- Bardock: Looks like JZ's too busy to do this so I'll do it for her. She doesn't own DBZ and if she did than nothing would probably ever get done.*smirks* 

JZ: I heard that!

An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Two

***

**Last Part: The stranger stepped out of the house and stared into a face almost identical to his own.  "My son."  The man whispered.**

***

The words were whispered faintly but yet Goku's sensitive Saiyan ears were still able to hear them.

"What…what did you say?" Goku stuttered at the man before him.

"Don't you recognize me Kakarot? I am Bardock your father."

"My father! But that's impossible you're supposed to be dead!" Goku shouted.

"So are you Kakarot." Bardock's eyes took on a hopeful look as he stared at his son. "Is Radittz here as well?"

"What?" Goku asked in shock.

"Your brother Radittz, is he here with you?" Bardock repeated.

"Radittz?" Goku blinks in confusion. "No he's been dead a long time."

Bardock's face grew somber for a moment until it widened into a smirk. "Well that's no problem I can use these Dragonballs to resurrect him." Bardock held up the two Dragonballs he had collected to Goku.

Goku's eyes widened in horror. "You want to revive that monster! He tried to kill me and my son! I had to sacrifice myself to stop him!" 

"You killed your brother Kakarot? How could you he is your blood!" Bardock shouted at his son. The shock he felt deafened Bardock's ears to anything else Goku had said only the horrible realization that Radittz had been killed by Kakarot penetrated his mind. 

Goku's face became serious as he answered Bardock. "I don't care whose blood he was he tried to hurt my son and the people on this planet. This made him my enemy and if you try to use the Dragonballs to wish him back you will be my enemy too."

"What happened to you Kakarot? First you turn on your brother and now me. It seems I will have to teach you a lesson, boy!" Bardock shouted at his son.

"Try me." Goku said wearing the smirk he only got when in battle.

Bardock's face became furious and he launched himself at his son. He swung his fist straight at Goku's face; however the hit never landed and was caught instead in Goku's vice like grip. Bardock growled at Goku and managed to free his hand. Then they both disappeared, fighting faster than the eye can see. Flashes of light could be seen all over the forest disturbing all of the creatures that dwelt there. Suddenly a huge crater appeared out of nowhere near the Son home. As the dust cleared a man in an orange gi could be seen in the center of it. Bardock floated above the crater with his arms crossed waiting for Goku to get up. Slowly Goku flew out of the crater and up to where his father was waiting. Twin pairs of obsidian eyes stared into each other refusing to blink.

"Is that the best you can do Kakarot?" Bardock taunted his son.

"You have no idea of what I can do." Goku stated as his eyes flashed green.

To be continued:

***

JZ: *sits exhausted in front of keyboard* Can't ...think...anymore. 

Bardock: *stares incredulously at the computer* That's it?

JZ: What?

Bardock: You stopped it right there? We were in the middle of a fight!

JZ: It's a cliffhanger, ok!

Goku: Is that why you made it so short?

JZ: *glares at Goku* Anyways to all the people out there sorry this took me so long to write and for its shortness. I honestly really can't think anymore or I probably would have finished the fight scene. Oh and I tried writing a different way so if the format seems a little odd and hard to read it's because I'm trying something new. Critics and suggestions are welcome, please review.

Bardock: Oh and don't worry about her not updating. She knows that if she doesn't do it soon we'll be back.

JZ: *switches her glare from Goku to Bardock* Ok time for you guys to leave.

Goku: But I thought you liked us? *Points to the DBZ poster of Bardock and Goku on her wall*

JZ: Not when you threaten me to write one of my stories. Now leave or I'll borrow Chi Chi's frying pan!

Goku: Eep! *grabs Bardock and instant transmissions out of JZ's house*

JZ: Adios until next time!


End file.
